Letters To MFB Authors
by blackstardragon2
Summary: You have sent letters to the cast now the cast will send letters to you about what they think off your storries! Rated T for language. PANT THEIF IS REVEALED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

**Me-Hey everyone I am back and no I'm not dead!**

**Simi- (mumbles) I wish**

**Me- (glares) anyway I know I have not finished any of my other stories but my laptop is all fucked up so I am having problems updateding. **

**Simi- (mumbles) that's not the only problems you have.**

**Me- SHUT UP! Like I was saying I'm getting a new laptop so the updates will me messed up but in the mean time I will deticate this day to updateing as many as I can.**

**Simi- are you sure youre not gonna stop to beat up some random guy**

**Me- I have a heart!**

**Simi *gasp* REALLY?**

**Me- yes and I also have a pineapple that I will shove up your ass if you don't shutup.**

**Simi- that's gonna be uncofortable**

**Me- heh heh heh…I don't own anything buy my OCs**

**Simi- she also want you to know anything in quoteatin is some this I am saying and the italcs is something the Charters are writeing/saying.**

Chapter 1: Sincerely Ginga

_Dear MFB Authors,_

_I AM NOT STUPID. Why does everyone think that?_

"yes you are"

_No I am NOT. I DO have a brain and an DO use it!_

"no you don't"

_Why can't you people understand that I am a normal blader with a big appatite and NO I am NOT part pig if that's what your thinking!_

"acculy I was thinking about pizza"

_OH SHUT UP SIMI._

"not gonna"

_And last but not least i DON'T SPY ON MADOKA IN THE SHOWER!_

"yes…..except you do"

_DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?_

"no not really"

_Sincerely,_

_Ginga Hagane_

_PS. Whichever fangirl that stole my pants, with all do respect please return them._

**ok I hope you enjoyed the fist chapter and the seconed one WILL come out today! When I finish writeing to all authors in genral I will also write to some authors specifly so if you want a blader to tell you about your stories then copy and paste the sentence bellow and put in the reviews. Also don't forget that your stores may sliglty be critized in a humors way but don't worry this is just the blader's reaction and dosent mean I have your story so its your choice.**

**I (insert name here) agree for Dragon to use my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**I promised you guys another chapter didn't I? Well I like to keep my promises (most of the time anyway) so here it is!**

**I know this isent one of my really funny AN but I'm sick and I can't think off anything!**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter 2: Sincerely Kyoya_

_Dear MFB Authors,_

_What the fuck is wrong with you people?_

_I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT GAY WITH NILE._

"oh so your gay with Tsubassa then"

_NO NOT TSUBASSA!_

"Ryuga then?"

NO NOT ANYONE!

"are you shure because I am shure I herd you say that Tsubassa has some nice abs…."

_I NEVER SAID THAT!_

"yes…yes you did"

_Anyway I also want to say that I am NOT part cat._

"oh so you fully cat"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_I am gonna leve now before lose my sainity._

_Sincerely,_

_Kyoya Tategami_

_PS. HAGANE, YOU BETTER FIND MY PANTS AS WELL_

**AN/**

**I really enjoyed writeing that…..anyway I might update again today so tell me if I should and I still need some authors to write to so I put the sentence here again so copy, paste, and REWVIEW!**

**I (insert name here) allow Dragon to use my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**I am still really sick…..here is chapter 3 and I don't own MFB ok.**

**I also want to say that I know I was gonna do all authors in genral first but I finally got a review saying I may use author's stories so I this chapter is to an author.**

**I WILL reapeat charters just for spefice authors if you want me too so for example you want me to do Kyoya after reading your storries then I will.**

**I want cake….**

Chapter 3 Sincerely Tsubassa

_Dear DragonEmpress2012/Lyuze,_

_I really apericate you fangirling me but I want to say that I am not looking for a girlfriend and I really don't think you're my type at all._

"why do you have to be some mean Tsubassa?"

_I am NOT insulting her I just want her to know that I am not really in to girls right now._

"oh I get it you in to guys aren't you?"

_WHAT?! NO! I MEAN I AM IN TO GIRLS!_

"Oh so you swing both ways, Tsubassa you ol' dog! HEY EVERY ONE TSUBASSA IS BISEXUAL!"

_No I am NOT._

"but you jus-"

SHUT UP!

"….."

_I also want to say that I am not going to kiss any girl with icecrem coverd lips._

"so kiss a boy instead duh"

_Anyway Lyuze , (ignore the idiot bhind me) and I just want to say good luck with any future storries. And try not to pair me up with any girl._

"pair him up with guys instead"

_Ok let me rephrase that don't pair me up with ANYBODY!_

"your no fun eagel man"

Sincerely,

Tsubassa Othori

PS. I don't know whats up with all the pant staleing today but someone took mines as well…..they also took my make up…..not that I wear any.

**AN/**

**Done and done!**

**I want to thank DragonEmpress2012 or as she calls herself Lyunze, for letting me use her storries as a reference. I mostly used the one entitled **_**Ice-Cream Kiss**_** so yhea hope you liked the chapter.**

**I also want to use this time to reply to reviews:**

_**DragonEmpress2012**_**- there you have it happy now?**

_**Digidestined Dude 15-**_** um…ok then…hey can I use you in a chapter to return the guys' pants?**

_**FunnyGhostXD-**_** ok then you're up next and I do you mind if I use more then one story? I find other charters reacateions veary amuseing.**

**So anyway I want to thank the authors/authoress for getting off their asses to acculy tpe a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/**

**ok I know I was sapose to update this last night but like I said I'm still sick and my head was hurting like crazy! So as a I am really sorry gift please enjoy this next chapter!**

**I also want to tell **_**FunnyGhostXD**_** and **_**SnowFlame**_** that their chapter will be next because I need some time to read your stories but don't worry I wont forget. Infact your chapters will comeout sometime today**

Chapter 4: Sinceraly Nile

_Dear MFB Authors,_

_I NOT GAY!_

"but you are Kyoya's lover so you are gay!"

_No I am NOT. I have a girlfriend in Eygpt!_

"is she blind?"

_No…_

"mentally ill?"

_No…._

"Stupid?"

_NO!_

"Then why the hell is she dateing you"

….

"exataly"

_Anyway also note that I DO NOT wear make-up for the marks on my face is face paint._

"Its basically the same thing"

_SHUT UP HOW DO YOU KNOW?_

"because everytime you go shopping you head for the make up department"

_DO YOU STALK ME?!_

"If you consider putting video camaras everywhere you go includeing the bathroom to look for blackmail stalking, then yes"

_you have camaras in the shower?_

"yup"

_THAT IS SO NOT RIGTH!_

"I sent a copy to Kyoya and I'm shure he's enjoying it!"

At Kyoya's

Kyoya was going trougth his emails when a new one popped up. He clicked on it and the filed opened up.

"OHMYGOD IS THAT A PICTURE OF NILE?! THIS IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVALS! WHERES THE DELEATE BUTTON?!"

Back to the letter

_YOU DID WHAT AGAIN?!_

"I already said this a million times, I sent Kyoya a picture of you naked!"

_I am going to be sick…_

_Sinceraly,_

_Nile_

_PS. Someone stole my panties…er-I mean my girfried's Panties…..AND MY PANTS!_

**Ok then now I finally got that chapter done. I guess I will start the next tow that WILL come out today. I also made a picture of Yuu and Simi KISSING! So if you want to see it, go to my profile and click on my Deviant Art account link or type in my username in google. Its blackstardragon1234….DO NOT type in blackstardragon2 because that's my old account wich I cant get in to.**

**Dragon Out**

….


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/**

**Me- hey I am fealling better and I am back to my phicycotic minded self!**

**Simi- rats**

**Me- (holds up pineapple)**

**Simi- (steps away) RAPE!**

**Me- (smirks) anyway I don't own MFB**

Chapter I lost track of the chapter: Sinceraly Ryuga

_Dear DragonFang2011_

_WTF UP WITH YOUR STORRYIES?!_

"The fact that your in them….."

_YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!_

"You cant make me!"

_This pineapple can!_

"AHHHHHHHHH WERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

_Dragon gave it to me…_

"witch dragon?"

_THE ONE THAT CREATED YOU!_

"…."

_Where was I again?_

"you were at the part when you were yelling at Fang"

_Oh right…THIS I EXATLY WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STORRIES I THINK THAT *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppp*_

"WOW"

_Now have I made my point clear?_

"Not really considering the fact that your gaint trap you call a mouth mixed your rant with a bunch of juvenile delquent curses"

_NO ONE ASKED YOU!_

"Whatever"

"_That's it get up I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"_

"you can try but you wont succed"

30 minutes later

_Dear DragonFang2011,_

_Me and Simi are both in the hospital._

"it was your fault jackass"

_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOUGTH BACK!_

"what was I sapose to do? Sit back and drink lemonade?"

_THAT'S WHAT HAGANE DID!_

"well I case you haven't noticed I'm Simi….let me spell it for you S-I-M-I!"

_I KNOW HOW TO SPELL!_

"But you cant read!"

"_YES I CAN!"_

"_Then read this"_

_I…am…a …huge…moran HA I DID IT! IN YOUR FAC-…uh oh_

" YOU SAID IT HAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA"

"Why I ougtha….."

_5 minutes later_

_Uh…hi Fang I'm Simi's twin Sami…well my sister and Ryuga are…un aviable a this moment so please excuse them._

_Sniceraly,_

_Sami (and Ryuga)_

_PS. Ryuga wants me to tell you that whoever stole his pants and tiara better return it or he will*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee_*

**I am finally done!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/**

**Me- ok there we go another chapter of…..**

**Simi- of what?**

**Me- uh….what did I name the story?**

**Simi- you should know stupid**

**Me- well you should know! I mean you are the one in it!**

**Simi- you're the one that wrote it!**

**Me- so what I'm not superman!**

**Simi- that's right you're Captain Stupid!**

**Me- why I ougha…..**

**Sami- um….I think the boss is busy….so uh she doesn't own anything but her OCs**

Chapter Something: Sincerely Teru

_Dear KingZero,_

_While I find your stories interesting, there is one thing I would like to say to you…._

"And what's that?"

_I am glad you asked I would like to say….I AM NOT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES GAY!"_

"Liar we all know you have a crush on Zero"

_I ALREADY SAID I AM NOT GAY!_

"Dude, you are a ballerina and how is that not gay?"

_I PERFER BALLET DANCER!_

"What's the difference?"

…_.._

"Told you so"

_WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?!_

"You're the one who made such a big deal, I mean just admit you're a ballerina and we can all move on with our lives!"

_NEVER!_

"Why not?"

_BECAUSE I HAVE SOME DIGNATY!_

"Really? Where? I don't see it"

_Give me one good reason not to strangle you right now!_

"Because I have a picture of Tsubassa naked right here that I will let you have"

_I DO NOT WISH FOR A PICTURE SO REVOLTING LIKE THAT!...is it in high quality?_

"Yes, yes it is"

"_Ok maybe I will just take a quick peek…..OH MY GOSH THAT IS FUCKING HOT!"_

"So do you want it?"

_What is it going to cost me?_

"For you to admit that you are gay"

…_OK FINE I AM GAY NOW GIMME THAT PICTURE I HAVE TO HAVE IT!_

_Sincerely,_

_Teru_

**AN/ ok there we go that chapter is for **_**King Zero **_**whom I am a big fan of so I made an extra effort to spell check knowing he can be a Grammar Nazi so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I also want to say to **_**YuTendo9**_** I will be updating **_**Messed Up **_**this week so I just want her to know that.**

**To anyone else that wants me to do a chapter for them then don't worry, I will get to your stories if they are humors enough to bug the characters. So the more Lemons, Yaio, Yuri, Crack Pairings, etc you have the higher chance you have of being picked.**

**Oh and I am still working on my Science project so does anyone know what the inner core of the earth is made of?**

**Dragon Out**


	7. Chapter 7: Return Of The Pants!

**AN/**

**Ok hi everyone! I just decided that instead of one author per chapter, I am going to write shorter letters to multiple authors at a time so for example I may write a letter from Kyoya and under that may be a letter from Nile. But this chapter is not about that beacuse this one is when the boys get their pants back so enjoy!**

Nile was busy writing his latest letter until a ring was herd. He glanced up and saw that it was his cell phone so he picked it up.

"If you want your pants back then come Metal Avenue" said the clearly annoying voice on the other end.

"Who is the-"before Nile could finish his sentence the line went dead.

_That was weird….._ He thought to himself and picked up his bey and stomped out of the house. He went to the said address and found out that it was a warehouse. He walked in to see that that it was empty…or so he thought.

_What kind of joke is this?_ He thought again but his thoughts were interrupted by a dark figure running in to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " he screamed but only to find a hand come over his mouth and a light switched on.

"Will you shut up I, think someone is fallowing us!" a familiar voice said and removed his hand…..or should I say _her_ hand.

Nile turned around to see the aggravated face of Simi glaring at him.

"YOU STOLE MY PANTS? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I'M CALLING THE PANT POLICE! HOW COU-"Nile was interrupted by a fist connecting to his left eye.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Listen here Cleopatra, I didn't steal your pants…..The only reason I'm here is because someone stole my fingerless gloves and blader belt and I intend on getting them back even of it involves tying whoever stole them naked upside-down a tree." Simi explained

In the shadows another figure started sweatdropping.

"Are we the only ones here?" Nile asked and Simi shook her head.

"Everyone who is missing their pants are here too because we all got a call saying to meet someone here" Simi told the Egyptian blader and as if on cue Ginga ran through the pair running from Ryuga.

"HAGANE YOU BETTER RETURN MY PANTS!"

"BUT I DON'T HAVE THEM!"

Ryuga continued chasseing Ginga and was followed by the rest of the cast tying to keep him from killing Ginga.

Soon Ryuga had Ginga in a headlock and as a last resort he was pulled off and Benki was sitting on top of Ryuga in efforts to keep him down.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GIANT UGLY BALL OF WHATERVER YOU EAT"

"So that means I'm a ball of Hotdogs, Hamburgers, Cheese Burgers, Chili, Tacos, Cake, and…" Benki went on to list all the food he had eaten and Ryuga groaned underneath him.

"Now I know how Kyoya and Tsubassa felt in that Truth or Dare game" Ryuga mumbled to himself.

"And also Shrimp, and Beef Stew, and Lobster, and Rice Pudding…."

"You know Ryuga; you should calm down I bet it isn't even Gingkie that stole your pant because I bet it was Masamoomoo!" Yuu piped up.

"HEY…WHY WOULD I WANT BOY'S PANTS? I'M NOT EVEN GAY! THERE I NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DATE ANY BOY HERE"

"Uh is he forgetting that we have boobs and no penis" Hikaru whispered to the twins** (A/I am talking about Simi and Sami, NOT Dan and Rekki so don't get the wrong idea)** and Madoka.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR PANTS!" Teru shouted and Masamune just shook his head.

"BUT YOU'RE GAY!"

"That's hurtful, Masamune…saying you're not gay when you had 'fun time' with me!" a diffract voice was heard and everyone turned their heads.

Our favorite blond co-host stepped out and everyone's mouth fell open.

"Digi…" Masamune whispered and Digi just smiled.

"Yup it was me, I stole your pants and other stuff" He smiled proudly and an angry vain appeared on Ryuga's forehead.

"YOU'RE THE REASON I HAD TO WEAR A SKIRT TO SCHOOL?! AND Digi nodded.

That was the last straw for Ryuga. He threw Benki off of him and pulled Simi, Sami, Tsubassa, and Hikaru in to their fighting position.

"On the count of three…1…..2…..3!"

All five fighters gave a strong kick and everything blacked out for Digi.

"Pretty birdies" he mumbled before passing out and the Martial Artist smirks.

"Simi observes the scene in front of her and notices a large white pillow case next to Digi. She picks it up to see various items (mainly pants) in them.

"I found them!" she announces and everyone turns her way and cheers.

Slowly she pulls out all the pants and everyone claims them one by one.

Finally she gets to a pair of pink boxers with lavender dragons and hearts on it.

"Ok whose are these?" and Ryuga turned red in the face. He quickly snatched them away from her.

Everyone laughed at the now tomato colored Dragon Emperor and left the Warehouse.

2 hours later

Digi woke up alone to find the doors locked.

"HEY WERE DID EVERYONE GO!? SOMONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**AN/ ok I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and it last you guy a couple of days because I dunno when I will update again. (Once again I made and extra effort to spell-check these so please REVIEW!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/**

**Me- Hello every one! **

**Simi- Great you said hello, now say goodbye.**

**Me- SHUT UP! Anyway I am on suspension from school for getting in to a fight. I got so bored that I started writing the next chapter to this so please enjoy yourself.**

**Simi- And try not to kill yourself from her overly lame story. **

**Me- You really need a life!**

**Simi- Look who's talking.**

**Me- SHUT UP!**

**Sami- She doesn't own MFB**

_Dear MFB Authors,_

_I am NOT an idiot!_

"Yes you are"

_No I am NOT! Ginga is the idiot._

"Then what are you?"

_I AM THE MEGA ULTIMATE SUPER BLADER!_

"More like the Mega Ultimate Super Idiot!"

_I am NOT the Mega Ultimate Super Idiot_

"Oh yheh I'm sorry, you are the King of Mega Ultimate Super Idiots"

_Look whose talking, Ms. I got an F on a Kindergarten test!_

"So what? They had to invent a new grade for you!"

_At least my answer to 2 plus 2 was not 22!_

"At least I put down actual numbers! You put down fish!"

_Well fish made more sense than 22_

"NO IT DIDN'T!"

_Yes it did! Fish has 4 letters it and 2 plus 2 is 4!_

"Then why didn't you just write '4' down!"

_It's too complicated!_

"Well doctors will find doing a butt transplant complicated when I'm trough with you!"

*Runs*

_Sincerely,_

_Masamune _

_PS. Does anyone have a butt they want to donate? I might just need it!_

**And that finishes our Masamune chapter. R&R please.**

**Dragon Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading anything in a while but I'm kind of sucked in to DevianArt so…..Yheh….**

**Here is a quick little chapter I came up with. I'm putting a poll on my profile so you guys can vote for what I upload next. I'll do that every week so you guys can get the stories you want. Kay?**

*****Page Break*****

_Dear MFB Authors,_

_Why do always call me the crazy gay one that shits rainbows?_

"Because you do"

_Quite you! Anyway. I'm not and I repeat NOT on crack 24/7!_

"Then why do you have crack in your hand?"

_I told you to shut up!_

"No. You told me to be quite"

"…_.."_

...

_Anyway, what part of being an artist don't you understand people? _

"Yheh, I'm sure Yaoi Hentai pictures of you and Tsubasa is very artistic"

_How did you know about that?!_

"I have you on DeviantWatch"

_Right…..Anyway…Stop making me look like the crazy one! That's Damin!_

"Who's that?"

_He knocked on your door last week._

"No he didn't! The only person that knocked on my door last week was this 1st grader with blue hair"

_That was him._

"Oh…"

_I know right. That's what I first said._

"Anyway…So just to clear things up. You aren't here to sell commissions to these poor readers about you and Tsubasa?"

_Will you let that go already?_

"Hell no"

_God you piss me off._

"Talented, aren't I?"

_Shut…The…..Fuck….Up_

"Hmmm…..no"

_God…..I want to murder you so badly._

"Don't they all?"

_Sincerely, _

_Jack_

_P.S. Damin, I know you stole my crack._


End file.
